


The Basics

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [7]
Category: DC Comics, The Justice League - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Eli [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 4





	The Basics

Three weeks after Barry agreed to let Diana help, he had a new job. It was at least three of his jobs worth of pay a week, which was amazing. He had been able to quit them all, but told Arthur he would still help him as needed, the same went for Bruce (in reality it was because Alfred was really nice and had some great stories). He had his new schedule for the week and he already had way more free time. The company he now worked for also had a daycare, which was great for the days that his dad wasn’t able to watch him.

As he put on his dressier shirt, he decided to take a selfie to send to you. The two of you had hung out a handful of times in the past few weeks, and he felt a bit more comfortable with you. He smiled at his camera and held a thumb up before sending it to you. “You’re such a dork, Barry.” He mumbled. At least you didn’t seem to mind that about him. 

_ Awe! Can we get Eli one of those shirts? Lol  _ Was your reply.

He grinned.  _ I’ll see if I can find a mini version!  _ Although, it gave him butterflies the way you wrote ‘we’.  _ Maybe I’ll have him wear it to Thanksgiving at Bruce’s. :)  _

_ Everyone would melt! Good luck today :)  _ You told him, and he could picture your smile. Your contact picture was of you and Eli eating ice cream cones. It had been one of his favorite days. 

_ Thanks! I’ll call you after?  _ He offered.  _ Unless you’ll be in class? I get off at 5.  _

_ I get out at 6:30, want to have dinner?  _

He bit his lip. He wanted to ask you the same thing- but as a date. However, his insecurities kept him from doing just that.  _ I can make spaghetti, that okay?  _

_ Perfect! I’ll bring dessert :) xo  _

His heart thumped at your little xo knowing what that meant. Licking his lips, he slipped his phone in his pocket and went to get Eli’s shoes on. “Ready to meet new friends?” He asked him. He really hoped that Ei did okay. He’d never been watched by anyone he didn’t know. The reviews of the day care were great, so he hoped Eli liked it. 

“Ah!” Eli giggled. He was excited because Barry was excited. He squished his cheeks and happily went with him as Eli took him to the car. While he did that he babbled happily. 

* * *

You had your bag over your shoulder as you made your way into the kitchen to grab something before school. “Morning, Aunt Diana.” You smiled. “I won’t be home tonight for dinner, so you don’t have to wait for me.”

She smiled. “Thank you for letting me know.” She nodded. “Hope you’re not working too hard?” She didn’t want to have that talk with her, as well. 

“Nah. I have classes until one, then I work until 6:30. Gonna head over to Barry’s after to have dinner with him and Eli.” You explained. 

“Send pictures!” She smiled widely. “I hope his day goes well.” It made her very happy that the two of you were becoming close. “Tell him I hope to have them over soon.”

“I will.” You promised. “Do you have plans tonight?” You asked, looking in the fridge for a yogurt. 

She stayed quiet for a moment. “I might.” She answered, making you raise your eyebrow at her. She smiled and shrugged a shoulder. “We’ll see.” That left you more curious. 

“Okay...well good luck.” You smiled. “I’ll text you later.” You went and gave her a side hug, yogurt drink in hand. 

“Okay. You as well.” She kissed your head. “Be safe.” She said, as always. 

* * *

The entire day you kept thinking of what you wanted to get for dessert that night. You felt that you wanted it to be special. You could stop by a bakery and get a couple of donuts or cakes. Nothing sounded right. You texted him around noon.  _ Do you like baking? _

He replied a while later.  _ I’m not really good at it, but it seems fun? _ You giggled at his reply. 

_ I can’t decide what dessert to bring, so I was thinking of making cupcakes? The three of us? 🥺😃  _

_ I’m up for that! :) as long as you help me with bath time?  _ He countered, knowing Eli would be a mess after. 

_ Easy deal! 🥰 _ Like you’d turn that down.  _ See you later then! Don’t work too hard 😝 _

_ You either! :) can’t wait!  _

* * *

Barry has been surprised that you had texted him so randomly, and why. He thought it was cute that she wanted to bake with them. He was excited now, and desperately wanted it to be a date night. Something he could get used to. Were you into him like that? Or were you just a really thoughtful friend?! He wished he knew and had the nerve to ask. Shaking it off, he knew that he would simply enjoy it while it lasted. 

As soon as he was home, he started working on dinner, wanting everything to be perfect. With Eli, things took longer anyway. The toddler was running around the kitchen playing while Barry made sure he didn’t get hurt, as he was trying to get things ready. 

“Ah!” Eli giggled, excited as the food started to smell good. He tugged on Barry’s pant leg to let him know he wanted up. He was still in his work clothes, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sure, he would love to change, but that meant more laundry- which he would not love. “One second, buddy.” He smiled. Once he was done stirring the sauce, he scooped him up. Hearing a knock at the door, they both looked over. “Come in!”

You came in with your bag of baking items and smiled. “There’s my favorite boys.” You set the bags on the counter. “I got funfetti mix, but I got lemon extract to put in it, and then cream cheese frosting because that’s the best one. And of course, sprinkles.” You smiled at Barry. 

He beamed at you as Eli made grabby hands at you. “That sounds great.” You reached to take the toddler. “Want me to watch this so you can change?” You offered while Eli huffed your neck. 

“Nah, more laundry.” He chuckled. “I’m okay in this.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Okay.” You rubbed Eli’s back. “Smells great in here.” You smiled. “How was your day?” You hoped his first day went well. 

He smiled and went to finish up the cooking. “Went good. I like what I’m doing. Even if it’s basically being an assistant. I don’t mind.” He told you. “And Eli seemed to get along with the other kids at daycare.”

“Yay, Eli!” You wiggled him, making him giggle. “I hope he makes some friends there!”

Barry nodded. “I already found a few people asking for play dates.” He smiled. “I figure I’ll see how things go first. I’m the youngest one with a kid there. So I dunno what we’d talk about besides the kids.”

You hummed. “Yeah, that’s true. I’m sure there’s plenty, but I’d feel the same way.” You agreed, sitting with Eli. “I’m pretty sure I’m the only one in my class who spends this much time with a toddler.” You chuckled. 

He looked over at you. “Yeah, probably.” He said shyly, stirring the noodles. “He likes when you come over.”  _ So do I. _

“Well I love coming over so it works.” You played with his hair. “He is one of the highlights of my days.” You didn’t see how Barry looked at you as you played with Eli. Eli looked up at you with a big grin and patted your cheeks. He laughed hysterically as you made a face at him. “I love that sound.” You smiled. “It always makes me smile!”

Barry carefully got out his phone and shyly took a picture. It meant more than you would ever know to have these, especially for Eli. He put his phone back and began dishing up the plates. “Can you get him in his seat?” 

“Of course.” You tickled Eli before sitting him in his seat. “There we go.” You tapped his nose gently. “Want me to get his sippy and put some milk in it?” You offered, glancing to Eli.

“Please.” Barry smiled and set the table. “Soda, milk, water, or juice?” He asked, holding two glasses.

“Water for me.” You smiled and quickly went to get the milk. Once you’d filled the sippy half way, you put the lid on and went to sit down. “Here you go.” You put the sippy on Eli’s tray.

He squealed and took it happily, holding his hand out to you when you sat by him. When you took it, he wiggled, making you and Barry chuckle. “Hope it came out okay.” Barry said once he sat down, as well. “I’m honestly still learning. I can do the basics, that’s about it.”

“I’m sure it’s great. I only know the basics, too.” You smiled. “I never needed to really learn how to cook. I’m sure that’s part of being our age, right? Living off ramen?” You asked playfully. 

Barry laughed. “Sure, let’s see Diana let you live off ramen. I mean, would she even know what that is?” He doubted it. Taking a bite, he really hoped that you enjoyed the simple dinner.

You giggled. “She does know the fancy, for real, ramen. Not bagged.” You took a bite and nodded. “I like this.” You went for another bite instantly. “What brand of sauce is this? Or is it homemade?” You asked after a moment. 

“It’s store brand but I added some spices from a recipe I found.” He blushed. “My dad said my mom told him her sauce was homemade for years, then he found out she did the same. When I was trying to make spaghetti one night I looked up suggestions.” 

You grinned. “That’s awesome! And probably easier.” You noted. “I’ll have to remember that. Did your mom have any other tricks?” 

“She was killed when I was a kid. Home invasion gone wrong.” He told her. 

You set down your fork. “Oh, Barry. I’m sorry.” You said softly. Now you understood why he never mentioned her. 

“Thanks.” He said softly. “It’s why I wanted to go into criminal justice.” He explained. “To help other people.” 

“I think you’re going to be great at what you do.” You said easily. “You have a ton of heart.” You believed in him.

“Thanks.” He said shyly. Licking his lips, he glanced at Eli and chuckled. “At least I don’t put my food on my head.” He pointed to his son. 

Eli giggled as he was covered in sauce. “Mmmmm!”

“It’s going to be a fun bath time.” You giggled. “Especially after baking!” 

Barry beamed at you, never figuring he’d find a girl as excited for bath time as you. Or that he’d get close to anyone like this. Even as friends. “You’re taking half home, right? They won’t get eaten that fast here.”

“I’m fine with that.” You nodded with a smile. “I’m sure Diana will like to try one.”

He grinned and nodded, both of you finishing up. Once you were both done, he took your plates to the sink to rinse off. “I’ll go get his wipes.”

“Okay.” You entertained him while you waited. 

* * *

Ei “helping” make cupcakes was messy, and fun. Once they were in the oven, Barry carried him to the bathroom. “Want to pick out his pjs? They're in the second drawer of his little dresser.” He asked you. 

You nodded excitedly and went to pick some out, feeling honored. You found some cute dinosaur ones and brought them back to him. “How’re these?”

“Perfect.” He smiled and set him in the water. “Warning, you might get wet.” He chuckled. “He’s a splasher.” 

“I don’t mind.” You crouched by them and smiled, loving that you get to have this moment. “So, clearly bath toys would be a hit for Christmas.” You noted as you watched Eli play with a whale that squirted water. 

“Big time.” Barry chuckled, excited at the thought of spending holidays with you. “Any idea what you’d like for Christmas?”

You blushed. “Oh, I don’t expect anything.” You shook your head. “Focus on Eli.” You didn’t want Barry to think that he  _ had  _ to get you something! “I’m thinking of getting him some bath toys, and maybe some finger paints? If that’s okay?” You didn’t want to get anything that Barry wouldn’t be okay with. “Or I saw these cute little animal play sets, something like that?” Honestly, it had been on your mind the past couple weeks, even if it was nowhere near Christmas yet.

“He would like anything and I’m cool with anything.” He smiled. “So I’ll just have to surprise you with a gift of my choosing then.” He nudged you. “I’ll have Eli help pick.” 

You blushed. “That’s sweet of you.” You said softly. 

Barry smiled and looked at Eli as he wiggled around. He splashed his hands on the water and laughed. It was a good finish to both your evenings. “He will probably be asleep by the time we decorate the cupcakes.” He told you.

“Probably. Which might be for the best so we don’t have to bathe him again.” You giggled. “But you’ll have to send me a video of his eating it.” You told him as Barry lathered up Eli’s hair. “Deal?”

“Deal.” He smiled at you. 


End file.
